


Nightmares

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Character A has gone to sleep while big, but after a nightmare, they wake up in little space.Bruce has a nightmare.Day 2 of Regressuary 2020
Series: regressuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> whoops forgot to post this yesterday.  
> prompt list: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> feel free to send me requests here or on tumblr.  
> that's all

Bruce groaned as he looked at the time. **2:43 AM**. When did it get so late? God, it’s like he’s turning into….

Bruce pushed his chair back and stood. He should go to bed. Bucky and Sam were going to be there in less than 6 hours. 

Five months ago everyone came back. And the one person that mattered most to him left. He hadn’t been the same in five months. After the funeral the Hulk had gone. Bruce wasn’t sure why or how to get him back either. He’s been the Hulk for so long, and had him in his head even longer. He tried so hard all those years ago to get rid of him, and now that he was gone, he didn’t know what to do. Tony would know. Bruce didn’t know what to do without him anymore. The Hulk he could live without. He wasn’t too devastated by him being gone. Tony however….

Bruce dug his nails into his palms to stop thinking of him. He’s gone. He can’t do anything about it but try to move on. 

\---

_ “I am inevitable.” _

_ “And I...am Iron Man.” _

_ Bruce looked over and felt his heart instantly shatter. He knows what’s about to happen. But why? Why would Tony do that? He’s just human and look at what the stones did to Hulk! He didn’t know if his arm would ever heal. Tony’s armour couldn’t be strong enough to save him...could it? No. It’s not. Bruce could see the energy from the stones breaking his armor. Tony looked over at Bruce and he looked...happy. Why was he happy? He was dying! In front of him! Why was he happy?! _

Bruce woke, curled into a ball and sobbing. He was soaked with sweat, tears, and urine. He wanted Tony! Tony could fix everything. His dada could fix anything. But he was gone. 

Bruce was alone.


End file.
